


they're lesbians, cloud

by hamifihekrix



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kissing, they're so adorable i love thme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamifihekrix/pseuds/hamifihekrix
Summary: after hearing about a lady living in the sector 5 slums who has an incredibly kind soul, tifa searches her out. when they meet up, something unexpected happens...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Kudos: 17





	they're lesbians, cloud

Aerith enters the bar that she had been invited to. Its name is “Seventh Heaven”, and she was invited by the owner herself - Tifa Lockhart. The reason she was invited is still unknown to Aerith, but she couldn't refuse regardless. Tifa was definitely her type. Though… Tifa probably doesn't think of me that way, she thinks. 

That does not mean, however, that she won't raise her hopes.

Aerith sees Tifa immediately, as she is front and center when you enter the bar. She's currently serving one of the other customers sitting at the counter, but as soon as she sees you, she can't help but let a smile sneak onto her face. She tries to hide it and bring her attention back towards the elderly woman sitting in front of her, but it looks like the woman noticed regardless because she turned around to look at Aerith. She smirks, says something to Tifa, and stands up to leave the bar. She passes by Aerith without a word. 

“Sorry about her,” Tifa calls out to Aerith, snapping her attention back towards the reason she’s here, “she may look elderly, but she's a real troublemaker. Her name’s Marle, she owns the apartment block nearby.”

“Huh. She's not related to the reason I'm here though, right?” Aerith shoots back. 

“Not… quite.” Tifa says. Aerith feels like she can see a slight blush in her face, but she must be imagining things. 

“Before we discuss that, could I get you a drink?”

“Sure, but nothing hard, ok? I don't drink very often, I don't want to have to be carried out of here, even if you look more than capable of taking me on your own.” Aerith says as she takes a seat where the old lady once sat. Aerith suddenly realizes that the bar is empty besides her and Tifa.  
“What's that supposed to mean?” Tifa asks as she faces away from Aerith to make her drink. 

“Well, I can see, even from here, that you're really strong. I reckon you could probably carry my drunk, lifeless body in one arm if the time for it came.”

“And is that.. is that a problem?” Though Aerith couldn't see it, Tifa’s face was flushing a more vibrant red than earlier. 

“Of course not!! Well, other than the fact that I'm drunk and lifeless. I think I'd prefer to be carried around while sober and lively.”

“I better go easy on the booze then!” Tifa says, flashing Aerith a smile. Though she was just blushing a second ago, Tifa had managed to suppress it before giving Aerith her drink. 

“Ah, thank you, thank you!” Aerith says, before skulling everything that Tifa had put in the glass. To no one's surprise, this resulted in Aerith launching into a coughing fit. This annoyed Aerith until she saw Tifa laughing. 

“You really don't drink much, huh?” Tifa says between chuckles. She brings herself around the counter and sits in the seat next to Aerith’s, scoots the chair closer to Aerith, and places her hand on Aerith’s back. 

“So,” Aerith finally says after making it through her coughs, “could we talk about why you invited me here now? I doubt it was so you could poison me with alcohol.”

“Oh, yes, of course. I nearly forgot, what with all the fun we were having.” Tifa looks away from Aerith for a split-second, before looking back at Aerith, all the while sporting a similar face to when Aerith thought she was blushing earlier. Now that she's up closer to her, Aerith notices how adorable Tifa’s slightly-flustered face looks. 

“I heard from… let's say, an anonymous source, that there was a young woman doing a numerous amount of good deeds throughout the Sector 5 Slums, and that the same woman was taking care of the only flowers in the slums, located in the abandoned church. This is you, yes?”

“You could say that, yeah.”

“Perfect. That's all I needed to know. I've been looking for someone with your kind of heart for a while.”

“Is there something you’d like me to do?”

“Does spending time with me count?”

After saying that, a playful smirk crosses Tifa’s face. Aerith tries to smile back through how flushed her face is, but she’s blushing so much that even the most skilled of people would struggle hiding it. Of course, Tifa notices this. It would have taken skill not to.

“So, I guess what I’m trying to say is.. would you mind going on a date with me?” Tifa says, holding her hands behind her back. Aerith can’t see it, but Tifa is crossing her fingers, silently hoping that Aerith will say yes. 

“O..oh??” says Aerith, in utter disbelief that what she had been hoping since she had first arrived here ended up being the truth. Aerith couldn’t tell if Tifa was serious or not.

“I mean, o.. of course, if you don’t want to, that’s fine…” Tifa stutters out. 

“Of course I’d like to!”, Aerith shouts out, “Don’t be silly!”  
“Huh?...”

“Tifa, do you mind if I tell you a secret?”

“O.. of course. What is it?”

Aerith leans in really close. Tifa notices a dozen or so things in this moment, including how nice Aerith smells and how soft her hair looks, among other things. 

Whispering, Aerith says to Tifa, “I’ve been hoping you’d ask me that the entire time I’ve been here.”

Aerith quickly pulls back away from Tifa, smiling to herself, the prominent blush from earlier still covering her face. 

“Really??”

“Yes.” 

“I um.. don’t really… know how to ask this properly, but uh… could we... … kiss?”

Turning around to face Tifa head on, Aerith smiles wide, and says, “That’s another question I’ve been hoping you’d ask.”

Aerith slowly leans in towards Tifa, planting her hand on the back of her head, and brings her lips to Tifa’s. The two stay there for a moment, and then another, revelling in how wonderful it feels. How connected the two feel to each other. After a third moment, Aerith pulls her lips away and smiles. A really wide smile, one you can only see from someone you love. Tifa looks deep into her eyes, before bringing herself, and her lips, back to Tifa. The two embrace once again, for many more moments this time.

“Aerith, I think I love you. I know you’re not supposed to say that so soon but I… I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

“I know, I know. I love you too.”

The soft tone of voice that Aerith uses to say the word “love” makes Tifa feel like her heart is alight. She feels so, so lucky. 

“Would you… like to come back to my place with me? There’s only one bed but-” 

Aerith cuts Tifa off, saying, “Perfect! Let’s go, then.” 

The two leave the bar, and begin walking down the street of the Sector 7 Slums together.  
“It’s funny, y’know. How warm this kind of ambience feels when I’m walking it with you.” Tifa says without thinking, before realizing that she doesn’t really care at this point. 

“It’s like we’re the only two people on the planet. You know, if I had to live alone on this planet with only one other person, I think I’d want it to be you.”

“Really? That’s funny… because I think, in that situation, I would have to choose you to spend the rest of my days with.”

“Well, we must be lucky then. Because we got to find each other before we were the only people left alive! We should do as many things as we can together before it’s too late!! There are so many cafes I want to visit with you, but if we’re too late… I don’t know how to cook!” 

Tifa doesn’t really know what Aerith is going on about, but she senses that Aerith doesn’t really know, either. Tifa recognizes that Aerith already feels comfortable enough to just say whatever is in the forefront of her mind, even if it doesn’t really mean anything. 

Aerith stops suddenly and looks towards the plated sky of the slums. “I wish we could see the moon. Have you ever seen the moon before, Tifa? It’s beautiful. I can’t even put it into words. It reminds me of you.” 

Tifa blushes, but Aerith is still looking upward. “I haven’t,” Tifa says.

“We should see it together some time. Relaxing together underneath the stars, ignoring the stresses of daily life. We could just talk about whatever we want. Doesn’t it sound wonderful?”

Tifa walks up to besides Aerith, and grabs her hand. Looking up with Aerith, she says, “Yeah, it does.”

Aerith brings her attention back to Tifa and lets out a little giggle. 

Flustered, Tifa lets go of Aerith’s hand and stutters, “A.. anyway, we’re nearly there.” She points towards a building that’s straight ahead of the two, saying, “My room is just in that apartment complex over there.” 

“Let’s go, then! I am very tired, a big comfortable bed sounds wonderful.”

“I’m afraid you may be disappointed, then... “

“Don’t be silly! I’m so small that any bed is big, and I’ll be sleeping with you, so of course it’ll be comfortable!”

“A.. ah. I see.” 

“Oh come on, you’re making it sound like I’m forcing you to sleep on the floor or something. Are you really not looking forward to sleeping with me?” She says, flashing an obviously faux frown Tifa’s way.

“No, no, no, it’s not that!! I’ve just… never slept with someone else in my bed before so... “ 

“Oh, I get it! You’re scared of wetting the bed in front of me! It all makes sense now.”

“What?? That’s not it-!”

“I’m just messing with you! You’re so cute when you’re flustered, I couldn’t resist. I know why you’re actually nervous. I can assure you that it will be fine! I will put my name on it!” Aerith says, her face flaring with an expression that does not express what she said earlier about being tired. 

“Shall we go inside, then?” Tifa replies, opening the door to her room.

“Oh wow! You were not kidding when you said that your bed was not big! That’s like, hardly even a double.”

“Does that mean-”

“Of course I’m still going to sleep with you! This floor looks awfully cold.” Aerith says, as if she owns the place. “Now, are we going to bed or what? I’m very tired, y’know!”

“Of course, of course! I don’t know if you plan to sleep in that, though... “ 

“Of course not! That would be much too uncomfortable. I’ll just take it off, duh.”

“B.. but you don’t have a spare change of clothes…!”

“That doesn’t matter to you, does it? It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Surely I could give you a pair of my clothes or something.”

“Like I said, it’s fine! You can wear your clothes if you want.” Aerith finishes, already taking her outfit off.

With a flushed expression, Tifa averts her eyes and says, “I’ll join you in a second, I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Tifa does just that, but while in the bathroom, she doesn’t actually go to the bathroom. She sits on the toilet, fully aware that she doesn’t need to go, and starts thinking. She wants to figure out if she can guarantee that she doesn’t make Aerith uncomfortable. She really likes Aerith and nothing scares Tifa more than scaring her.

Resigned, Tifa flushes the empty toilet and returns to the main room. There, she finds Aerith already fast asleep on her bed. Smiling to herself, she opens her closet to find a pair of pyjamas. Changing quickly, she faces her bed. Taking a deep breath, and hoping dearly for the best, she lays in bed next to Aerith.

At first, Tifa tries to position herself opposite of Aerith. However, in her sleep, Aerith turns around and places her arm around Tifa’s face. Panicking slightly, face burning redder than anyone thought imaginable, Tifa snuggles into Aerith ever-so-slightly. 

Tifa begins to drift off. She thinks that this is something she’d like to get used to. If she spent every day like this, she doesn’t think that would be bad at all. 

The two fall asleep next to each other, and everything is well in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii!!! thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/hamifihekrix) or [here!!](https://www.instagram.com/hamifi.hekrix/?hl=en)


End file.
